Secrets
by Demon-Wolf Bearer
Summary: There are 7 things that Naruto know about his best friend, Sasuke. Here they are. Secret #4 now up!
1. Ticklish

AN: So I was watching foreign movies while playing Scrabble with my mom, and out of nowhere I was like "I got it!" and thus this idea was born. Completely random and out of nowhere. My third fic!

Disclaimer: Even though I would love to, I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Everyone has secrets. These are 7 of many that Naruto know about his best friend, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha is extremely ticklish. It may not seem so, but he's the most ticklish person in the world. No one knows because no one has dared to try. That is… except Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you ticklish?" Naruto asked, out of the blue.

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading, "What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know, just curious."

Sasuke smirked, "Well no dobe, I'm not… ticklish."

After immediately hearing the pause, Naruto got a mischievous smile, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, baka, I'm sure. Any more random questions?"

"Nope." Naruto yawned suspiciously and got up, "I think I'm going to get some ramen or something."

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his skeptically. "Um… ok."

Naruto walked into the kitchen. Not one minute later, Naruto ran out from the kitchen, tackled Sasuke falling back on the couch, and started tickling him.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahaha. What the fu- Hahahaha. I'll freaking kill yo- !"

Once Naruto finally stopped tickling Sasuke, which took a while and involved a bit of strangling, Naruto asked, "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Why do you think, you idiot? To avoid what just happened."

"Oh."

A/N: That was so stupidly random. =P That was the first drabble. Review! I'm also taking requests for ideas.


	2. Teddy Bear

Hi! I have returned. You missed me! xD Just kidding. Okay here's the new chapter but first, I have some things to say. Ahem,

There _will_ be only 7 chapters of this story.

These chapters will be drabbles. No more than 800 words.

I will try to use as many given ideas as possible but I can't use a whole bunch because of number 1.

Updates for the story will be every week, between the days of Wednesday and Friday every week.

I think that's all for now. Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, other writers on this website would be like "Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Demon-Wolf Bearer" but they're not so….. :/

* * *

Summary: Everyone has secrets. These are 7 of many that Naruto know about his best friend, Sasuke.

* * *

2. Sasuke Uchiha has a teddy bear. What? It's not embarrassing… *runs off to play with Pariz the Bear*

It was late. Really late. Like 12 a.m. late. But guess who was awake? That's right. Naruto.

He went to his kitchen in the middle of the night to have his "Late Night Ramen". He's been questioned multiple times about it but he always gives the same answer. As long as Naruto eats his Late Night Ramen, no natural disaster will come.

Usually, he gets replies like "How stupid," or, "You're an idiot," or even a "Be normal once in a while," occasionally.

He fights back saying that the method has worked so far. That's when the person walks away mumbling about how much of a baka he could be and how people deal with him.

Anyway, back to the scene at hand. Naruto went to get his snack to find that he ran out of it. Desperate for "natural disasters" not to come, Naruto thought of ways to get his ramen. He could go to the store… but it's closed now. He could _rob_ the store but that might lead to no ramen for a loooooong time. '_I know,' _he thought, '_I can ask Sasuke!'_

With that, Naruto ran out the door and to Sasuke's house.

"Saaaasuke..!" Naruto whisper yelled through the door. After he was sure Sasuke couldn't hear him, he took all of his might and knocked so hard that it literally sent vibrations throughout the entire manor. In about half a minute, the door opened.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sasuke said half asleep, rubbing his eye.

Naruto was about to go right into explaining but something caught his eye.

"Sasuke… Is that a… teddy bear under your arm…?"

"What?" Sasuke looked at his arm and immediately dropped the fuzzy creature and kicked it. "Psh… no. I don't know what that was… Why did you come here anyway?" Sasuke changed the subject, now almost fully awake.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you had anymore ramen… but it seems you were having cuddly love time with Mr. Bear over there so- OW!" Naruto was rubbing his nose from getting his face slammed into the door. "Wait! Sasuke! What about the ramen?" Naruto yelled at the door getting stares from neighbors.

Sasuke opened his mail slot and threw the cup of hard ramen at Naruto's crotch.

Naruto gave a weak "thanks" and fell to the ground in pain.

* * *

Don't mess with Sasuke and Mr. Bear XD. Reviews and subscriptions are greatly loved and appreciated.

-DWB


	3. Sugar High

A/N: Hey… Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry for the huge wait but totally inspirationless…. is that even a word? Anyway because of the wait, I've decided to give you three chapters this week. I hope this gets you to forgive me…. This chappie is AU by the way. They're in 9th grade. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, my name would be Masashi Kishimoto xD

Summary: Everyone has secrets. These are 7 of many that Naruto know about his best friend, Sasuke.

* * *

3. Sasuke Uchiha gets sugar rushed by the slightest amount of sugar. Why do you think he always rejects sweets?

"**How did it even end up like this?"** **Sakura asked herself, plucking a fork from the kitchen wall.**

*****7*****

"_Sasuke, truth or dare?" So far, this was a pretty intense game, but everyone knew Sasuke had too much pride._

"_Hn. Dare."_

"_Okay. Eat this Twix bar." Everyone stared at Naruto with a WTF look. Seriously. A Twix bar was the best he could come up with?_

"_No. I don't eat sweets, Dobe."_

"_That's why it's a dare, Teme." To be honest, people _did _want to know what would happen if Sasuke actually ate a sweet, fattening snack like a candy bar._

"…_Fine." They could all see that Sasuke really didn't want to do this but like I said before, pride._

_They all watched closely as Sasuke carefully unwrapped the bar of chocolate and took slow, careful bite._

_Nothing happened._

_One second…_

_Two seconds…_

_Almost a full five minutes of silence passed before Sasuke did anything, but when he finally did do something, it was… laugh._

_He laughed and laughed and laughed until it looked like as if he were near death. But then, he stopped. He proceeded to stand up straight and run like lightning into Sakura's kitchen._

"…_Should one of us go check on him?" Ino asked. Instantaneously every pair of eyes in that room was on Naruto._

"_What, you guys want ME to do it?" He winced when he heard the racket of multiple things falling coming from the kitchen._

"_You're the one who made him do the dare." _

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Just go see what he's doing!"_

"_Okay, okay." Naruto crept into the kitchen quietly and slowly. What he saw scared the living crap out of him._

_What he saw was Sasuke sitting in the middle of Sakura's kitchen table, surrounded by snacks and sweet of all kinds like donuts, marshmallows, truffles, cotton candy, cookies, ice cream, cupcakes, and once Sasuke looked up, Naruto saw there was a ring of chocolate around his mouth._

"_WOAH! It's like you've turned into the sugar monster… I'M SO PROUD!" Naruto grinned and reached a hand out to grab a cookie but quickly retreated and dodged when a fork was chucked at him. Said fork was thrown so hard that it got stuck in the wall. Naruto looked at the fork in the wall and down at his now wet pants and thanked Hokage that the wall wasn't his head._

"_Touch it and die." Sasuke simply said, taking another bite of his double chocolate fudge cookie._

*****7*****

**It was 11 a.m. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's bed.**

"**Last night was crazy." Naruto chuckled.**

"**Shut up." Sasuke groaned. His head was pounding. **

**Naruto just laughed more.**

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad. I neglected this story for a whole 3 weeks. I'm so ashamed. I was just SO COMPLETELY BRAINDEAD. Also, I have to change the word count to at least 800 words. I get carried away xD By the way, a quick thanks to Riku16 for the idea. Err….ideas. I kinda put 2 in here. Two birds with one, right? Heh heh… Review! They give me inspiration.


	4. Sammy

Back, baby! Next chapter. This is also Alternate Universe. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, every yaoi fangirl's dreams would come true :D

Summary: Everyone has secrets. These are 7 of many that Naruto know about his best friend, Sasuke.

* * *

4. Sasuke has a pet tomato plant… Don't ask.

"Hey. How have you been? You're looking great." Sasuke said to Sammy, the plant, but extra quietly today.

The reason for quiet is because he let Naruto sleep on his couch because Naruto was having his house fumigated. If he talks too loud Naruto could hear. Little did he know that Naruto was awake already, straining his ears to hear what Sasuke was saying.

"Your color is really looking good," Sasuke whispered, "I have something for you." On the plant's soil, Sasuke put a mini tape recorder playing classical music on the lowest volume level. "I filled it with Beethoven while the Dobe was sleeping last night."

'Who is he talking to?' Naruto asked himself. He peeked his eyes open to where Sasuke was now watering his plant. 'There's no one here but that stupid plant. Wait. It couldn't be…'

At this moment, Naruto forgot he was supposed to be pretend sleeping and started snickering. That, of course, brought attention to himself which caused Sasuke to look at him and realize _why_ he was snickering.

And the fact that Naruto was still laughing after Sasuke saw him is what made Sasuke flip a shit.

So Naruto laid pinned onto the floor in front of the plant, forced to apologized to Sammy and Sasuke each 100 times.

* * *

A/N: This was the shortest one I've written so far. I don't know why, but I love seeing Sasuke beat Naruto up ^^ it's very entertaining. By the way, I'm preparing for the last chapter and I'm blank... Vote on the poll on my profile! And Please Review!


End file.
